Crimson Tide
by Candid Dame
Summary: He had bitten her centuries ago. Then, she disappeared. He had agonized over the fate he had forced onto her but now she stood in front of him once again. Her soul called to him now just as strong as it did so many years ago. Like a flame in the darkness. And now she was within his reach. He was determined to protect her and he'd crush anything that dared harm her.
1. A New Home

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Twilight belong to their respective owners which is not me.

* * *

A New Home

* * *

Juxtaposed, they were nearly exact opposites. Her silky black locks curled in gentle waves at her waist. His own golden hair was cropped at his shoulders. At 6'2", he towered over her petite frame. She barely reached his collar bone, he'd noted as he grasped the heated flesh of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly from the floor. He could feel the excited shiver that raced through her petite frame.

Pale, toned legs wrapped around his lithe waist as he laid her on the bed. The blood coursing through his veins and flooding his brain was driving him toward insanity. He'd believed himself to have nearly perfected his control but the moment he'd penetrated her, he'd nearly come undone. Blood had spilled from between her thighs. His fangs lengthened painfully. He tried to restrain himself but the call of her blood, mixed with the sweet sighs that fell from her plump lips, was impossible to ignore. His hips jerked toward her in pleasurable instinct. He remembered biting into his own lip, drowning in the sensation of being joined with this woman. But he wanted more. He needed it.

The self-control he had to exert caused him an intense physical pain he no longer imagined was possible. He thought, for a moment, he'd reigned in the instinct but another thrust and a breathless whisper of his name caused him to unravel. His fangs pierced her flesh and the taste of her blood exploded on his tongue. He expected her to scream, to push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Her thin fingers had threaded through his hair with a low moan.

He had damned this woman for eternity but in that moment the thought escaped his mind. He had lazily drawn his tongue across the wound, drinking in the ambrosia. He didn't feel any urgency. Instead, her blood flooded his senses like wine and wrapped his mind in a pleasurable haze.

The memory of the night that took place nearly 300 years ago was seared into his brain. At the time,he had been young, he hadn't known what a Singer was, even now he wasn't sure that's what she had been. While her blood had been what lured him initially, there hadn't been any overwhelming desire to drain the woman. Her draw was more than just her blood. It was as though her very soul called to him.

There were gaps in his memory shortly after they both had found their release. It was almost as if he'd fallen asleep. The thought caused a wry grin to pull at his lips. Vampires did not sleep. The next clear memory was of him lying alone in the bed the following morning.

He had searched for her desperately. Determined to take responsibility for his actions, to teach her about the life he had unintentionally forced onto her, but she was nowhere to be found. She had vanished as though she had never existed. All that remained to assure him of his sanity was her scent. It had saturated the room as well as himself.

Even now, the mere thought of the heavenly aroma caused his venom to flood into his mouth. Times such as this, when his thoughts were overrun by memories, he wished he could drift into the abyss of sleep and lately it was happening more and more.

"Carlisle?" Esme's soft voice broke through his thoughts from the other side of his office door. From his position on the hardwood floor he beckoned her inside. Esme stepped through the door, her caramel locks perfectly poised and glimmering in the faint light that broke across the horizon. She directed a gentle smile toward him.

Carlisle allowed his own smile to appear. It didn't feel natural. He knew Esme was beautiful. There was no denying it. It was a simple fact, but her beauty didn't stir anything inside him. Not the way it should, anyway. He shook his head irritably when radiant blue eyes passed over his mind once again.

Esme's smile turned sad as he turned his gaze back to the empty walls. The room was barren. Everything was already packed away and shipped to their new home. This small town had been their home for six years now. It was time for them to move on.

"You're ready to get going?" The question was a pointless nicety. No one in the house slept which left an overabundance of time to get ready for the next obligation. He had been dressed and ready hours ago. Regardless, he cleared his mind and forced a smile and a nod. Esme swooned and Carlisle felt his heart tighten with guilt. Forcing the sensation aside, he stood and stretched his stiff muscles, idly wondering how long he'd been sitting on the floor, and followed Esme outside.

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were waiting for them, Alice and Jasper, however, were missing. Hearing his unspoken question, Edward shrugged.

"They're still inside."

Carlisle nodded in thanks and moved back inside, searching for his missing children. It only took a moment for him to find the two young vampires. A burst of foreign emotion flowed through his system as he stepped into the kitchen, soothing nerves he hadn't realized were stretched taut. A glance around the room found Alice sitting on the counter top, her small hands clenched into fists, and her head bowed. Jasper stood in front of her whispering words in a soothing tone and holding her shoulders in a gentle grasp. His power permeated the room with a calming sensation.

The two young vampires noticed Carlisle's presence almost immediately. They both turned to look at him with shimmering golden eyes. From the doorway, Carlisle watched as Jasper pressed a kiss to Alice's short black locks before he pulled away and whispered to her.

"You need to tell him, Alice." The pixie's short hair swayed as she nodded reluctantly, biting her lip as Jasper pressed another kiss to her forehead and stepped toward Carlisle. The two shared a long look. Carlisle searched his face for answers however Jasper's eyes revealed nothing. He simply gestured toward Alice as a hint before he swept past him and out the door. Carlisle's confusion peaked as he departed.

Turning his attention toward the conflicted young vampire still perched on the counter, Carlisle made his way toward her. Moments passed in silence as he allowed her to gather her thoughts. His own curiosity grew as the silence continued to stretch. When it didn't look as though she would be speaking anytime soon, Carlisle grabbed hold of her wrist, gathering her attention. Her gaze snapped up to meet his own. Wide eyes shined with uncertainty as they flickered over his face. Carlisle allowed an encouraging smile to curl his lips.

Alice appeared to debate with herself a moment longer before she finally seemed to come to a decision.

"I had a vision." Alice admitted.

"Yes?" Carlisle prodded.

"There's a woman there, in Forks. I'm not sure we should go." Alice leaned toward him with pleading eyes.

"This woman brings danger?" Carlisle's question had a dangerous edge, his protective instincts rising to the surface. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to his family.

"No." Alice denied cutting into his thoughts. "I didn't see danger, I saw-" She trailed off and turned away awkwardly. Were it still possible, Carlisle was sure that her face would be alite with a blush. Carlisle fixed his gaze onto the young vampire, an amused lilt curling his lips at her unusual behavior.

"I saw the two of you." Carlisle raised a curious brow as she paused. She seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. Alice was not the type of person to skirt around any issue. In fact, she oftentimes took great enjoyment at prodding into awkward topics. To see her floundering was both entertaining and confusing. At the expectant look on Carlisle's face, Alice forced herself to continue, her words leaving in an embarrassed whisper. "I saw the two of you _together_."

The distant memory of bell-like laughter echoed across his mind at her confession. There wasn't any reason behind it, but somehow he _knew_. A pleasant shiver raced down his spine in anticipation. It didn't make any sense. He was overcome with a strange awareness. As though he already knew without any doubt exactly what woman Alice spoke of.

A small hand grabbing at the cuff of his sleeve drew him back to reality.

"Carlisle?" She questioned.

"Do not worry Alice," His deep tenor echoed against the empty walls. "I would never do anything that would compromise our family." Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile. Alice still seemed to worry for a moment before her face relaxed and her usual smile engulfed her face.

"I know, Carlisle." The little vampire fell away from the counter and landed on her feet. She spun away with a laugh and glided out the door, leaving him alone in the empty house.

If it really was Kagome that was in Forks, he would find her. He needed to make things right. It was his fault. She had endured the venom alone. The agonizing sensation of being set on fire. The terrifying feeling of having your heart stop only for it to jump back to life. Carlisle stood frozen for another moment before his resolve forced him to move. For right now, he needed to be with his family. Soon, he would renew his hunt.

* * *

Not sure How I feel about this but whatever. Here it is. There's actually quite a bit I plan to change about the vampires themselves. Not their characters but certain things like a heartbeat, etc. That's your heads up. R & R let me know what you think, would like to see, or whatever.


	2. Flight

Flight

* * *

Crystal drops fell from the sky and beat down on the green landscape, soaking into the earth and dousing everything in a glistening beauty. The forest was lush and the setting sun cast a pink hue on the world below. Higurashi Kagome, however wasn't able to enjoy the sight. Pale porcelain feet pounded gracelessly against the wet earth. She forced her arms to continue pumping, despite her exhaustion. Her lungs, as well as her bare feet, burned from the lengthy abuse.

She had been running for hours already but she knew she had to keep moving. Her pursuers were faster than her. If she gave them the opportunity, if she stopped to rest, they would descend on her. If that happened, she would be forced to defend herself. She didn't want to hurt them. Her heart ached at the thought of it.

The ragged pants escaping her mouth turned into a startled gasp as her foot became trapped in the mud. Her momentum sent her hurtling into the unforgiving ground. A pained groan made it's way past her lips.

Maybe she _could_ take a break? The hunters wouldn't be able to track her in the rain, she was sure of it. She lifted herself on pitifully quaking arms and made a disgusted face at the mud that slopped off her chin. Dark raven locks hung in a heavy mass around her face, spilling over her shoulders and pooling on the ground around her.

Life had been simple the last couple decades. She'd bought some land, built a modest house, and lived in solitude. It couldn't last forever, she knew that, but she had hoped to be wrong. She had managed to pinpoint the oncoming danger before they had made it to her doorstep. Three auras approached, each roiling with malicious intent as they wove through the foliage. If she were lucky, they had settled in her home. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be going back. It had been compromised.

Struggling to stand, Kagome braced herself against a tree to keep herself from toppling over. Her foot remained trapped in the mud and she had to fight to free herself. The mud released her with a wet pop and she teetered for a moment before regaining her balance. With an exhausted sigh she settled between the gnarled roots of the nearest tree. A violent shiver raced throughout her body and she found herself cursing the cozy jacket she'd left hanging in her rush to evacuate.

Cupping her hands, she blew hot air at her aching fingers to regain some feeling. An uncomfortable sensation blossomed in the pale digits and an ugly grimace pulled at her mouth. She clenched her hands in a vain attempt to stop the ache.

A sharp crack rose over the relaxing din of the rain, drawing her attention away from her task. Her eyes couldn't make anything out except for the vague shadows cast by the limbs overhead. Her ki, however, flared to life, aware that something lay beyond what her human senses could discern. A sea foam green aura was just past the treeline. It undulated and curled in what she thought might be curiosity. Whatever the being was, however, it didn't feel entirely ordinary. Sapphire blue eyes glared into the darkness, trying to find the being she knew was observing her. Within moments, the creature began moving closer and soon Kagome could make out piercing yellow eyes set into a lupine face.

' _A wolf?'_ Her confused brain supplied, but she _knew_. The creature that stood in front of her wasn't a common canine. It was far larger than any wolf she had ever seen; tall and gangly with mangy fur and oversized paws. The wolf approached on quiet feet, gold eyes gleaming with curiosity. Kagome sent her aura reaching out and, feeling no ill intentions, she allowed herself to settle back down. The wolf continued toward her with slow purposeful steps and she watched through tired half lidded eyes. She had pushed herself harder than she had in decades. She curled a chilled arm beneath her head to act as a pillow, a wry smile pulling at her lips.

"I need to exercise more" She gave a breathy laugh. An amused snort ruffled her hair. She blinked her eyes open, wondering when they had fallen closed. Thick, coarse fur glided across the exposed flesh of her arms before the wolf settled at her back. Kagome rolled and burrowed her face into it's side. He'd initiated the contact, she reasoned. Besides, it was cold. Surely, he wouldn't mind if she stole some of the heat he radiated like a furnace.

In response, the canine curled it's massive frame around her in a welcoming gesture. A tired, content sigh fell past her lips. The wolf's aura draped over her form. It was warm and it's distinct inhuman caress filled her with nostalgia. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how much she had been longing for her past.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper to the wolf as her mind drifted into an exhausted fog. She doubted he understood her full meaning but, in that moment, it didn't matter. A puff of warm air was her only answer as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke the next morning, it was with a shocked jolt. Sapphire eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the morning light. The sun broke across the horizon, painting the sky with pale pinks and oranges. The sun's warmth wasn't what woke her, however. Rather, it was the cold, wet nose attached to the golden eyed wolf pressing his face into her neck. Kagome groaned and swiped a hand toward the offending appendage. Her effort was met with nothing but air as the wolf backed away from her half-hearted attack. A laughing bark filled the air as the shaggy creature pranced around.

Rolling to her feet, Kagome stood for a moment, soaking in the beauty of the forest that she hadn't been able to enjoy the previous night. Due to the heavy rain, the air smelled crisp and fresh. Taking a deep breath, a shiver trailed down her spine. The temperature had dropped several degrees while she'd slept. Each breath expelled from her mouth formed little clouds of mist in front of her.

A sharp bark drew her attention toward her companion. He stood poised on top of a rotted tree, his massive head turned toward her expectantly. His own breath curled into frosty wisps. A small smile shifted across her face at the sight of her unexpected guardian and she found herself laughing as the wolf jerked it's head in an exaggerated 'come' motion, trying to get his point across.

"I'm coming!" Kagome followed behind the shaggy wolf for several minutes before they came to a paved road. The dark asphalt was smooth, something her aching feet were grateful for. It didn't seem to matter how much time she spent in the wilderness, the uneven terrain was physically exhausting after a while. They traveled down the road a short length before a small town appeared in the distance. It was here that the giant wolf stopped. Kagome understood, he wouldn't be going any further with her.

She nodded and combed her fingers through her companion's fur in thanks, pressing her face into the scruff of his neck. He gave a deep rumble in response. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she pulled away, looking into bright golden eyes.

"We'll see each other again soon." She smiled confidently, and giggled when he gave her cheek an affectionate lick before he turned and bound into the forest.

* * *

Soon, several weeks passed without a hint of her guardian. She had spent that time getting settled into a modest rental on the outskirts of the little town. It was there that she waited; rather impatiently. It had taken a few days before Kagome realized, with some embarrassment that, although she knew her guardian wasn't an ordinary wolf and was clearly intelligent, he may not be able to take on a human form.

So, with a bag stuffed full of supplies, she began her trek into the forest behind her new home. Without prompt, her aura flowed across the land, caressing and taking note of everything in her vicinity; a nest of birds perched high in the branches above, a doe in the glade ahead, each tree of the forest that surrounded her.

The people of the town slowly disappeared from her senses as she moved, putting more distance between herself and civilization. She walked several miles aimlessly before she decided to give her aching feet a rest. Clearing a small space to sit, she folded her legs comfortably and allowed her eyes to fall closed. It had taken months of tireless work but she had finally become familiar with the process of soothing her often wayward thoughts and drifting into a calm meditation.

Centuries ago, when she'd first been learning, she'd found it nearly impossible to sit still long enough to accomplish anything. She had been eager to learn which had made it hard to keep still. She could still remember the light of amused amethyst orbs as she'd fidgeted. Now, she fell into the deepest recesses of her mind with practiced ease.

Power flowed constantly just beneath the surface of her skin. It took only the barest of effort to look deeper and find the core. Within her mind's eye, she could see it burning bright, coursing and curling in invitation. The slightest touch is all the encouragement it needed. A flux of power joined the steady current, allowing her senses to stretch even further. Beneath her closed lids, she could see the world around her with vibrant clarity.

The warmth of her power coated her skin, soothing the chill that had crept up her arms and allowed her to settle and get comfortable. Steady breaths moved in and out past parted lips in a practiced rhythm. Slowly she stretched her senses paying special attention to the animals that wandered the land. Nothing out of the ordinary greeted her. Dark brows furrowed in frustration.

She'd already been gone for hours. She would need to start heading back soon before the sun started falling too far beyond the horizon. Stubbornly, Kagome tugged at her power again and shivered as another wave flooded through her system. With the flux of power, she was able to stretch her senses just a bit further, reaching her limit.

A gasp tore from her throat as her aura brushed against another. It was clearly not human. It felt familiar somehow but it didn't belong to her wolf. No, unlike the wolf, this being poised at the very edge of her awareness emanated a burning golden aura. It brushed enticingly around her curious examination and, before she could pull away, her own aura responded. The draw was so intense, it felt as though she were being drugged. A gasp caught in her throat as the distinct sensation of being embraced overwhelmed her. Her body grew hot and she found herself squirming uncomfortably.

Heavy lids opened revealing hazy sapphire eyes. She half expected someone to be standing in front of her but her eyes only found the small glade she'd settled in. Concentration broken, her power snapped back, knocking the air from her lungs.

Kagome took big greedy gulps as dark blue eyes snapped toward the mountain peak where she had sensed the presence. The setting sun blinded her. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to block the rays but she already knew it was useless. Even if she could ignore the glaring sun, it was too far.

She struggled to stand on quaking legs. Something about this being tugged at a distant memory in the back of her mind. She tried to shake the feeling but the distinct sensation of eyes boring into her skull made it impossible. Kagome cast another backward glance toward the mountain peak before hoisting her forgotten bag into her shoulder.

She hadn't found her wolf but rather another mystery altogether. Thankfully, the presence didn't feel threatening. Whoever it was, she would find out another time. Kagome cast a tentative smile over her shoulder before turning toward home. She would venture out again tomorrow.

* * *

Blond locks fell into gold eyes carelessly. The man stood frozen at the window, hard muscles bunched in anticipation. Carlisle didn't know why, but ever since his family had settled in Forks, he had been feeling uneasy. Nervous energy pooled into his arms and legs making them feel heavy. He'd raced up and down the mountainside several dozen times since they'd arrived in an attempt to relieve some of the ache. Edward and Jasper often dogged his footsteps, troubled over the odd behavior of their father and coven leader.

The fact that Edward could hear his chaotic thoughts and Jasper could feel his frustration didn't help to calm them either. He wanted to reassure his two sons but he couldn't put words to what it was that perturbed him.

That morning, however, as he stood staring out of the window of his office, he felt an inexplicable urgency pulling him toward the dense forest that surrounded his new home. His chest felt tight and he took a step back, stumbling; an uncharacteristic show of clumsiness for him but he couldn't take his eyes from the trees. His muscles burned in a way that was starting to become familiar. He needed to go. With that thought, he turned on his heel and fled his office.

The scent of lilacs alerted him to Esme's presence before she stepped into the hallway, grocery bags clasped in her hands. He brushed past her with an absent minded greeting, too focused on his intangible destination to properly address her. She gasped at his abrupt departure, dropping her trivial load and following after him, calling his name in worry.

Carlisle's eyes darted toward a silver Audi for a brief moment as it pulled into the drive. Edward leaped from behind the wheel, eyes wild. Carlisle knew that he could feel the inexplicable urgency that filled him, the urgency that turned his thoughts to chaos.

Carlisle cast his son an apologetic glance but didn't pause. He didn't need to look to know that Edward had swerved around the hood of his car to follow behind him. Together they traveled into the forest, swift feet carrying them toward the mountain's peak.

"Carlisle?" Edward's hesitant voice broke the quiet. Carlisle gave a hum of acknowledgment, finally turning his gaze from the horizon. He slowed his steps when he realized that Edward was no longer following him. Amber eyes locked across the distance. Carlisle forced himself to turn away from his unknown destination, a heavy sigh falling past his lips. He could see the concern swirling in Edward's eyes.

"Everyone is worried for you, Carlisle."

"I know." Carlisle groaned, pressing a hand to his pounding forehead. "But something is different." He paused trying to describe what it was he was feeling. It wasn't just the restlessness that had been plaguing him the last few days. He felt something calling to him. Anxiety built up in him the longer he stood there. A cold hand landing on his equally frigid shoulder drew his attention toward his son.

The confusion still lingered in his eyes, but the firm set of his chin told Carlisle all he needed to know. Regardless of what this was, his family would support him. Carlisle turned back toward the mountain peak. He could feel it. Whatever, had drawn him from the house with such insistence was just beyond the ridge. Edward remained behind, patiently waiting as Carlisle took slow measured steps.

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath, trying to steady his nerves before he covered the final distance. His eyes drew wide at the sight that met him. There, sitting in the valley below was a young woman. Long black hair was pulled into a loose braid and drawn over her shoulder. From the distance, Carlisle could just make out the line of sooty lashes, fanned across pale delicate cheekbones. He felt his heart ache with longing as his eyes landed on familiar pink lips.

"Kagome." The name felt familiar on his tongue, as if it hadn't been centuries since he'd said it last. Suddenly, pale lips fell open in a gasp and lungs constricted in search of oxygen that was no longer necessary. An odd heat lit his blood on fire and a pleased growl rumbled through his chest. Fiery eyes locked onto the figure below. Kagome's own lips lay parted in an alluring sight, a slim hand grasping at the fabric of her blouse.

As quick as it had come, the sensation fled and Carlisle found himself crumbling to the ground as his knees gave out. Gold eyes remained locked on Kagome as she struggled to stand on quaking legs. Whatever that was, she had felt it too. Carlisle felt a satisfied smirk pull at his lips and watched as she stepped into the trees, disappearing from his sight. He would find her again.

Edward stepped beside him, glancing down into the valley below. Carlisle stood to his feet, marveling at how light he felt.

"Ready to go home?" Edward spoke, pinning him with a questioning gaze. Carlisle smiled and turned with a nod. Before he could move, however, a sharp cry echoed across the mountainside. Blond locks tossed into golden eyes as his head whipped toward the sound. A new scent assaulted his senses, a scent that should no longer exist. Venom flooded his mouth and his fangs ached as they lengthened.

Without thought, both men raced down the mountainside, toward the cry. Carlisle wasn't prepared for the sight that met him. Kagome lay at the bottom of a narrow crevice. Her bag had landed just out of reach of her curled fingers and she had one arm folded awkwardly beneath her. She lay disturbingly still but it was the crimson liquid soaking into her hair and staining her jeans that stunned him.

"Edward," Carlisle turned toward the brunette beside him. "Go clear the house."

Edward nodded in understanding. Jasper still couldn't handle being around blood just yet. To bring an injured human into their home without warning would be disastrous. Without further prompt, Edward turned and he was gone.

Carlisle turned back toward the unconscious woman, cautiously braced himself against the jagged rocks, and climbed down the fissure. Reaching the bottom, Carlisle carefully drew her toward himself. Kagome's petite frame felt so fragile encased in his arms. This didn't make any sense. Unable to stop himself, Carlisle buried his nose into familiar midnight locks. A deep breath confirmed what he already knew. This was the same woman. The woman who had disappeared without warning centuries ago. She was still-

"Human?"

* * *

Yay! New chapter! It's about 3 in the morning so this might not be as fantastic as my sleep deprived brain wants to think (even my sleep deprived brain knows it's in need of a lot of work) but I'll come back and edit later. That and **_something_** always gets screwed up when I load. Anyway! You have all been so amazing! I tried to make this chapter longer to show some of my appreciation. Your guys' reviews make my day.

Update: this is next on my update "to dos" as well as Spellbound. So I'll be focusing on those two. Hope you liked the new installment R&R thnk u!


	3. Addiction

Disclaimer: Inuyasha nor Twilight belong to me

* * *

Addiction

* * *

Moments like this, he truly wished he was able to fall into blissful sleep, to rest in the soothing darkness of unconsciousness. Instead, he found himself waiting. Anxiety and impatience burned through his veins as the reason for his worry rested peacefully and unaware.

He'd missed her. It wasn't until his eyes had fallen on her once more, that he realized the depth of the wound she had left in her wake. Centuries ago, when he had seen her for the first time, there had been no doubt in his mind she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd been drawn to her immediately. The light that she exuded blanketed everyone in her company with a warmth that was intoxicating. Without knowing it, he'd become addicted to her. He ached to spend every waking moment of his eternal life with her. When he left England, he feared that he would never again be allowed to bask in her presence. But now, he'd found her again.

She was just as beautiful as the day he'd first met her. Long, sooty lashes fanned across high cheekbones, set into a heart shaped face. Long black hair, silky and shining with a blue luster curled in long waves across the pristine white sheets that adorned his bed.

Gold eyes drank in the view of lengthy, toned legs. The sight alone caused a fire to ignite in his veins. Carlisle swallowed uncomfortably as his mind was bombarded by the memory of her long legs wrapped around his hips. With a growl, Carlisle forced his gaze away from the resting woman, disgusted by his lack of self control. The steady drum of her heartbeat, however could not be ignored. Heavy lids lowered over golden eyes and he began counting.

'One, two, three, four-' He braced a hand against his own chest, waiting. It was nearly two full minutes before he felt his own heart beat. A single powerful pump. It wasn't natural. It wasn't human. _He_ wasn't human. No one in his family was and she shouldn't be either. Something wasn't right.

Darkened honey eyes once again focused on the woman in front of him. She was perfectly preserved. She hadn't aged a single day from the last time he'd seen her. Her skin, although pale, radiated a warmth that neither he, nor any other vampire he'd met possessed. It was also enticingly soft, exactly as it had been centuries ago, unlike his own skin that was hard and unyielding like marble.

Without thought, he found his feet carrying him toward her. Kneeling, he took a deep breath. The vanilla scent of her shampoo greeted him as well as the soothing scent of blackberries and green tea he knew was unique to Kagome. Carlisle took in another lungful of her scent, his muscles relaxing with each breath. Bracing one hand on the mattress, he pressed the palm of the other against the angry red stitches that decorated her temple. The skin there was strikingly warm in contrast to his own icy flesh, even compared to the rest of her skin.

A low groan rolled past plump lips, drawing his attention toward the delicate red flesh.

"Kagome?" He shifted even closer, never taking his eyes from her lips. A gentle caress tugged his attention down to where he saw delicate fingers moving across his chest.

"Carlisle?" The gentle murmur sent a shiver racing down his spine. Gold eyes connected with sapphire. Another mystery to unravel, however, it was the pain and fear that clouded the brilliant blue orbs that captured his attention. The warmth of her palm pressed against his chest for a brief moment before his flesh erupted in pain. Pink fire exploded from beneath her skin in a wave of power that hurled him across the room and slammed him into the wall. The impact sent him crumbling to the floor.

Fresh plaster rained down on him for a moment. The soft patter of her feet on the wood was nearly drowned out by the throbbing in his skull. The acrid scent of molten metal that poured from his flesh burned his nostrils and caused his head to swim. Forcing his eyes open, Carlisle examined the room. The pink fire was gone and so was Kagome. With a growl, he braced a hand against the wall and forced himself to his feet. His head ached and it felt as though sand had been poured into his joints.

'Why?' His mind felt sluggish. Each thought presented itself as though they were wading through murky waters. 'She's spent centuries alone, far different from any vampire I've ever encountered, and it's my fault.' His mind accused.

The faint click of the front door snapped him from his daze and propelled him into action. Within seconds he was bursting from the house and hunting the scent of blackberries and green tea. Trees sped past him in a blur of greens and browns. The rush of her blood flooded his ears, triggering the feral instincts he'd spent centuries taming. A flash of pale skin and glimmering eyes caught his attention through the dense foliage. A gasp tore from her mouth as their eyes locked.

Muscles bunching tight in his legs, he launched himself through the air and touched down in her path. The scent of salt struck him as his arms folded her into his embrace.

"Kagome, I promise I won't let you be alone anymore." Carlisle murmured, cradling the back of her head and pulling her soft form against himself. She was tense in his hold. It hurt to know she was so uncomfortable when he, for the first time in decades, felt whole. It was as if he'd been wandering through a fog since she'd disappeared. Her unique scent perfumed the air and relaxed the tension in his own muscles. He couldn't enjoy the moment, however, with the scent of her tears tickling his nose.

"Kagome?" He tried again. She shuddered in his grasp. An invisible blade tore mercilessly at his own heart as she whimpered.

"Please." She begged, glistening eyes rising to meet his. "You got what you wanted. Just let me go."

"What?" Carlisle froze, eyes scanning her tear stained face. Kagome's soft features twisted in an anger he'd never seen from her. Rage overwhelmed her eyes and darkened them into twin hypnotic indigo storms.

"Don't! Don't lie to me again. You got the blood. I can feel it in you now," She cried, fingers twisting in the thin material of his shirt so tight he was surprised it didn't tear at the seams. Carlisle watched in apprehension as her eyes scanned the empty space surrounding him as if examining something he could not see. Her eyes slowly connected with his again.

"Don't pretend that you care." Her voice cracked as she spoke, blinking furiously, trying to prevent her tears from falling.

'Her blood?' Carlisle wondered, confusion muddling his mind. Kagome's head bowed low, casting shadows over the soft planes of her face. Carlisle threaded his fingers through the long inky tresses at the base of her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He would ponder more on what she was talking about at a later time, for now, he needed to reassure her. Kagome molded against him, limp like a doll as if her energy was drained from her all at once. A small shiver traveled through her delicate frame as he traced an icy hand down her back. Her scorching heat still baffled and amazed him.

"I've thought about you every day. I never meant to hurt you." He could hear her breath catch in her throat. She shifted, her head tilting back slightly. Luminescent blue eyes examined his face briefly before they once again moved to study the vacant air around him.

'What does she see?' He wondered, swallowing anxiously before he pushed on. "I will never lie to you." He pressed a hand to the curve of her jaw, prompting her to look him in the eye. He needed her to see the truth of his words. Kagome's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, doubt clouding the sapphire pools but Carlisle could see the hope sparkling in the depths. "I've never cared for someone the way I care for you."

A gasp choked her throat. Carlisle watched in rapt attention as she screwed her eyes shut and a tear slipped past the barrier of her lashes. His gaze focused on the trail it left behind. The glossy path shimmered in the sliver of moonlight that caressed her skin and he was tempted to capture it's evanescence.

Even while she cried, she was the most stunning creature he'd ever seen. Boldly, he pressed his lips to her cheek in a gentle kiss. The faintest taste of salt brushed his senses as she trembled and tucked her head beneath his chin. The warmth of her breath puffed against his neck causing pleasurable tremors to slither through his body. Carlisle's arms wrapped tighter around the fragile woman in his arms in an involuntary response.

Burrowing his nose into the thick locks of hair at the crown of her head, Carlisle was relieved to smell that the anxiety and fear that had smothered her natural fragrance was fading.

"Let me protect you." It was barely a whisper but he was sure she'd heard him. Kagome tensed in his arms momentarily. A sense of dread filled him as he awaited her response. He didn't know what he would do if she disappeared again. It had been a miracle that they'd found their way back to one another once. He doubted that fate would be so kind to him again.

It felt like an eternity before finally he felt her head jerk once in a nod. It was all the answer he needed. With a burst of energy, he was sweeping Kagome into the safety of his arms and racing toward his new home.

* * *

 **Everyone who has liked, followed, and especially those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much. You're the reason I push to continue. Something about this chapter did not want to be written. It was really frustrating. I kept getting into a good rhythm at the worst times. AKA whenever I'm supposed to be paying attention in class. You guys get like that too?**

 **I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon but no guarantees. Already I've neglected other stories that i was supposed to be focusing on. But you were all so amazing in your reviews I couldn't stand making you wait any longer. I hope you enjoyed the new installment!**


	4. Short-Lived

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still broke.

* * *

Short-Lived

* * *

It was weird seeing him again after so long, Kagome decided, shifting restlessly on the floor. The man in front of her sat on a plush couch, the muscles in his arms and shoulders visibly lax through the unbuttoned dress shirt he wore. The intensity of the stare he had leveled on her, however, contradicted the calm facade he portrayed. Carlisle's lack of dress didn't even seem to register to the man, Kagome, however, found the sight of pale, muscled flesh hard to ignore, even despite the smokey blemish centered in his chest.

She had quite literally run from this man on more than one occasion and yet she still felt drawn toward him. But now they sat together in a room she had earlier only glimpsed for a brief moment. The entire house was beautiful with high ceilings and tall windows lining nearly every wall. The walls themselves were a soft cream. Dark, plush furniture had been arranged tastefully around a long glass coffee table. It was _all_ beautiful. Kagome couldn't appreciate it, however, while golden eyes continued to bore into her. The close proximity allowed Carlisle's scent to waft toward her in soothing wisps. The intoxicating aroma of eucalyptus and orange peels rolled off of his skin in pleasant waves. The familiar scent caused her muscles to relax and her brain to fog. She found herself fighting to maintain focus. Clenching her hands tight, Kagome allowed the annoying bite of her fingernails in the palms of her hands to settle her sluggish thoughts.

She knew he wasn't a demon, his unique aura revealed that from the moment she'd laid eyes on him, but it was clear he wasn't human either. She had never been able to harm an ordinary human with her power. Kagome silently berated herself when her fingers began to tremble as she inspected the damage she'd caused. The smokey gray hand imprinted in the center of his chest glowed like burnished obsidian in contrast to the rest of his porcelain skin. She bit the inside of her cheek at the sight of it. Sapphire eyes rose and found Carlisle's honey golden eyes trained on her. She swallowed nervously under his soft gaze. Eyes never straying, Kagome felt Carlisle's chilled fingers grab her hand. His thumb caressed soothing circles into her palm where her nails had left shallow indents. Their gazes remained locked as he lowered his head, pale lips ghosting over her knuckles in a gentle sweep that caused chills to race down her spine.

"I'm alright, Kagome." His deep voice brought back memories she'd worked hard to bury long ago. Her heart ached at the tender smile he directed toward her. Kagome forced her eyes away from his face. She didn't like that he was able to read her so easily. Every fiber of her being wanted to believe him. The truth of his words shined through the vibrant golden aura that engulfed his body. However, the fact that the beautiful aura that danced around him was so different from the pale umber it had once been served as a painful reminder. He'd bitten her. He had been lured by the power her blood housed like hundreds before him.

He had used her. Gained her trust - her love - in order to obtain his true desire. Even knowing this, her traitorous heart still yearned for him. Once again, she had foolishly allowed her trusting heart to be captured by a man whose only goal was to fulfill his own selfish desires. She hated that she had allowed herself to be deceived again. Kagome drew in a shaky breath and disentangled her fingers from Carlisle's grip.

She would repair the damage she had caused and then she would disappear once again. With a bit of will, her power flowed to her fingertips in a pale pink ribbon of light. The rising Sun fighting through the towering trees outside cast only meager beams in comparison. The darkness, however failed to extinguish the glow of power flowing from her fingers. Kagome glanced up, hands rising in preparation when she caught sight of Carlisle's face. His eyes remained trained on her glowing digits, a strange expression etched into his face.

Kagome's heart plummeted into her stomach and she berated herself once again. She couldn't understand why she was so disappointed. It had become clear to her the moment she had gained lucidity that night what he had wanted. It was what everyone _always_ wanted. A frown twisted pink lips as she braced her elbows on his knees and stretched her hands toward the grey brand in his chest.

'Get this done and you're gone.' She chanted the words in the back of her mind, focusing on her task with steely intent. Her mantra, however, was interrupted when Carlisle grabbed her fingers once again. The pink glow vanished under the unexpected contract. Her lungs froze in her chest and wide eyes shot toward the pale face that loomed over her. The shadows of the room obscured most of the doctor's features, save for the amber orbs that drilled into her.

"I did this to you." A solemn tenor pierced the stillness. Kagome's eyes snapped toward the vague outline of Carlisle's lips, disbelieving of the words her ears caught.

"I was young and foolish; overconfident in my ability to abstain. You were made to suffer because of my ignorance. I never intended to rob you of your choice."

"My choice?" Kagome breathed. Carlisle's eyes roamed her face, anguish twisting his handsome features.

"To spend eternity as a vampire."

'Vampire?' Her heart nearly stopped at his answer. She knew the word. A being who needed to feed on the blood of others in order to pacify an unquenchable thirst. When she had first heard the legend, she had imagined something far more monstrous and sinister than the man sitting before her. What she knew of the creatures painted a gruesome illustration of their need for blood; either to prevent starvation or to stave off a maddening bloodlust.

Carlisle's eyes moved over her face, remorse swirling in the creamy depths. Kagome's chest ached at the sight. Despite the hurt she felt at the mere sight of him, she couldn't stand the thought of him being in pain. She could see no dark intent, no lust for power hidden beneath a shroud of lies. She'd become well acquainted with deceit and, staring at the beautiful man that hovered above her, she prayed she would be able to recognize such lies if tested again.

An involuntary shudder raced down her spine as Carlisle's fingers grazed her scalp, sweeping her bangs from her eyes. His skin was icy, just as she remembered, however, it wasn't the frigid touch but rather the intense emotions that flowed across the golden depths of his eyes that nearly stopped her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she had been looked at with such passion.

She desperately wanted to question him. Did he know of the power that flowed through her blood? Was it truly _her_ that he saw? At the same time however, she was afraid to speak of it. If Carlisle were truly ignorant, would the truth change the way he looked at her? Fearfully, Kagome dipped into the reservoir that resided inside herself. The power leapt to answer her call, flowing to her fingertips, and once again illuminating the room in a faint rosy glow. Anxious sapphire remained fixed onto gold, searching for anything to hint at what was going through his mind.

The only thing she could see was trust and a comforting warmth that she couldn't quite define. Her eyelids fell closed and the brilliant aura that greeted her eased the last of her anxieties. There was no changing what had happened in the past but she wouldn't allow her fears to dictate her life anymore. Raising glowing fingers, Kagome pressed her palm to the burned imprint in his chest. She expected Carlisle to flinch, to slap her away but he remained still, trust radiating from his relaxed form.

Her ki eagerly sank into the pale skin beneath her hand. She bit her lower lip at the sensation that trailed back to her along the link. In the past, whenever she'd used her power to heal, she'd always had to be patient and use a bit of persuasion before the skin, muscles, and tissues were willing to cooperate with her. Carlisle's body, however, accepted her power effortlessly. Carlisle's own aura danced along her fingertips in a tender greeting and, using her power as a bridge, swept inside her, spreading tantalizing warmth as it stretched. She couldn't explain it but, in that moment, she felt complete.

With a gasp, Kagome pulled away, bright eyes blinking rapidly. Glancing up at Carlisle, she saw him inspecting his newly repaired flesh with an expression of wonder.

"Amazing. I've never heard of a vampire with the ability to heal." A warm smile curled his lip.

"Carlisle," Kagome shook her head and pressed her back against the coffee table situated at the center of the room as he moved to join her on the plush carpet. "I'm not a vampire."

Doubt and confusion passed over his eyes for a brief moment before it was quickly replaced with guilt. He gave a heavy sigh. "Kagome, your mortality-"

"No, Carlisle, you don't understand." Kagome interrupted. She closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of his hand. "You never took anything from me. My mortality was gone centuries before we ever met." Kagome chewed on her lip nervously, debating how much he could handle hearing.

' _No, not him_.' She scolded herself mentally. ' _How much can I handle revealing_?' It was apparent that this man carried a heavy guilt for something which had never been his fault. It didn't matter if it was hard for her, Kagome decided, he needed the truth, or at least enough for him to understand.

"This power," Kagome spoke carefully. "I've had it for a very long time. There was someone I trusted- no," She shook her head bitterly. "Someone that I loved." She corrected. "He used me for that power. When you bit me, I thought you wanted the same thing." Kagome searched his eyes, pleading for him to understand. Kagome dropped his hand at the small frown that curved his lips. Blue eyes turned toward the window to focus on the sun as it rose in the distance. She could feel the impending rejection and it surprised her at how much it hurt. Anger toward her own foolishness burned behind her eyes.

"I was a coward. I was scared of being used again." She confessed. "I'm sorry." Thin digits fisted into the soft fabric of the peach colored sweats covering her legs and Kagome found herself wondering with some amusement whose clothes she was wearing.

"Kagome," Carlisle's fingers moved tenderly over her cheekbone, drawing her attention. Heat ignited across her face as she met Carlisle's eyes. Tiny flecks of silver she had forgotten existed, danced, nearly indiscernible, in the golden irises. He cupped the back of her neck and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. The delicate gesture warmed her heart and she allowed her eyelids to fall closed, absorbing the feeling and locking it in her memories.

"I will never hurt you."

The moment was short-lived when the sound of a door opening and shutting reached her ears. Kagome pulled away and turned her eyes toward the stranger standing in the doorway. The man had shining bronze hair, flawless pale skin, and an angular jawline. Familiar amber eyes were locked onto Carlisle. His body was tense, fists clenched tight at his sides and aura fluctuating in a troubled manner.

"Edward?" Carlisle addressed the ill at ease young man.

Edward spoke, voice devoid of the worry he obviously felt.

"The wolves are at the border."

"Wolves?'

* * *

 **A.N. -** I'm sure there's a bunch of flaws. I'm just getting this out there cause you guys have been beyond amazing. I'll do some editing when I can stand to read it without feeling the urge to punch my computer. For those concerned about my other stories, have no fear. I have no intention of abandoning any of my projects but the incredible support I've received for this story is not something that could be ignored. I've got finals coming, so I'll power thru those and then focus as much time as possible on these stories. Cause next semester will be HELL (17 credits) and I'm sure I won't have much time. Leave a review. You have no idea how motivating it is.

 **Special Thanks:**

Scarlata: I'm glad you think so! There's a fair amount of pantsing going on here. I seriously need to work on my outlining skills :D

KakashiXangela: Muahaha! Her guardian isn't Sesshomaru! The mystery continues but probably not for long. He'll be reappearing soon enough

KP: Especially special thanks to you. I felt guilty that you've had to reread the few measly chapters that I've been able to post. So I felt compelled to give you some new material. I hope you like it!


End file.
